There currently exists a problem with the theft of cables and wires. Thieves may steal long runs of conductive cable and sell the copper conductor from the conductive cable as scrap. Thieves may steal and sell other cables, such as those carrying fiber optic threads, due to the high cost of new fiber optic cable. The theft of these types of cables creates a very costly maintenance problem. The cable itself can be costly to purchase and the labor costs are substantial. Thieves often break system housings and other parts, which must be replaced. Further, the labor to dig up and/or rewire a system is costly. Additionally, system down time costs can become unmanageable.
Thus, there exists a need for a device that deters the theft of cables from a conduit system.